The present invention relates to a uniform-pressure press apparatus, and more particularly, to a uniform-pressure press apparatus including a pressure equalizing chamber having a liquid enclosed therein which is independently provided in at least one of a pressure-receiving frame and a movable table, thereby to support the operation table in a floating plate-like state.